Un monde sans plume
by violette6433
Summary: Après les événements du pays de Tokyo,les voyageurs décident de souffler un peu avant de reprendre la quête des s arrivent dans un village et décident de fêter Noel


Page 1 :

Fye était devenu un vampire depuis une ne pouvait donc plus consommer de la nourriture humaine.Désormais,il dépendait de Kurogane pour s'alimenter depuis que le ninja avait accepté d'être sa « proie ».N'acceptant pas son état,le blondinet avait essayé de manger une assiette de nouilles chinoises qu'il vomit dans les toilettes d'un restaurant le jour même de leur arrivée dans un monde après le pays de Tokyo.  
Suite à cette histoire,la relation entre eux s'était dégradé lui en voulait de l'avoir sauvé alors que lui souhaitait magicien avait perdu son caractère ne surnommait plus Kurogane et ne souriait les transporta de nouveau dans une autre atterrirent dans un village passant leur indiqua une auberge où ils prirent deux salle commune était spacieuse : elle se composait d'une grande cheminée allumée,de trois canapés noirs avec au milieu une table basse de la même groupe y descendit : Fye et Sakura s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre,Shaolan,Kurogane et Mokona s'installèrent dans le canapé en face d' ne parlait.L'ambiance était blondinet se leva de sa place et alla commander à manger et à boire pour ses cuisinier leur apporta leur repas rapidement et le déposa sur la table jeune vampire s'était rassis à coté de l'odeur de la nourriture était alléchante,aujourd'hui,elle l'écœ regarda ses compagnons de voyage manger sans rien se leva une nouvelle fois et monta dans sa chambre,suivit du regard par ses enleva son épais manteau et le posa sur le fauteuil près de la fenê repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé à Tokyo : Les jumeaux vampires,le clone de Shaolan,le Shaolan original,le sacrifice de Kurogane,la bravoure de Sakura,sa ces évènements il y avait aussi une tension entre les deux princesse évitait elle il n'était pas le à lui,il n'arrivait pas à lui était triste de voir ses amis dans cet é ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider à part leur apporter son ré espérait que ça finirait par s' regardait le paysage enneigé à travers la fenêtre.

\- J'ai envoyé les petits au lit avec la boule de faut que tu boives.

Le jeune vampire ne répondit pas et ne réagit pas non plus.

\- Bon sang,Fye,je t'ai laissé tranquille toute la semaine à cause de ce qui t'est arrivé.Je ne t'ai même pas forcé à t'alimenter et voilà le résultat : tu as beaucoup maigri,tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os.Déjà que tu es plutôt petits et la boule de poil s'inquiètent pour savent très bien ce que tu es devenu et t'acceptent comme tu es parce qu'ils tiennent à toi.  
\- Je n'en ai pas -moi tranquille Kurogane.

Page 2 :

\- Ça suffit les conneries,maintenant tu vas boire sinon je vais t'y obliger.

Le ninja s'entailla légèrement le poignet avec son épé but seulement une gorgée,s'essuya les lèvres et s'allongea sur son lit.  
Kurogane se disait que son humeur sombre finirait par lui lui fallait juste du n'avait détecté aucune plume dans ce é tout les voyageurs décidèrent de souffler un peu avant de reprendre la quête.

 _Le lendemain_

Fye se réveilla,entortillé dans la avait eu le sommeil agité.Il passa toute la nuit à faire des cauchemars : Il rêva de son jumeau et de lui,emprisonnés séparément à Valéria,de la mort de son frère,de lui-même,incontrôlable,attaquant sauvagement ses compagnons avec ses griffes de vampire.  
Kurogane était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner avec les gamins et la boule de magicien fila sous la douche,s'habilla puis rejoignit ses amis dans la salle à s'assit sur la chaise vide entre Shaolan et œil passait sans arrêt du bleu au jaune,signe qu'il avait encore quantité de sang qu'il avait bu hier soir était passèrent la matinée à visiter le y avait une librairie,un restaurant,un petit hôpital,une boutique de vêtements qui proposait des cours de coutures,une boulangerie,une boucherie,une fromagerie et pleins de maisons alignées les unes à coté des rues étaient décorées de guirlandes de noë la grande place trônait un immense sapin,près du marché.Fye marchait soif le tenaillait en plus de sa fatigue due à la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé.  
Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger au restaurant,le magicien préféra rentrer à l' leur changer les idées,Mokona proposa de fêter Noë acceptèrent pour lui faire ,Sakura,Kurogane et la boule de poil regardèrent les stands du marché tout l'aprè ils revinrent à l'auberge,ils aperçurent Fye,allongé en chien de fusil,endormi dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune.  
La princesse attrapa son manteau tombé par terre et recouvrit le les voyageurs étaient les seuls clients,ainsi le blondinet ne serait pas dérangé.Quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux,il faisait regarda l'horloge suspendue au dessus de la cheminée : elle indiquait minuit passé.Il monta dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit,son manteau sur ses épaules et sortit sur le balcon observer les é cheveux mi-longs pendaient le long de son visage.

\- J'ai vu ton œil changer de couleur ce matin,les gamins et la boule de poil ,bois.  
\- Non merci,Kurogane.

Le poing du ninja s'abattit sur le crâne du vampire qui tomba sur le derriè colla son poignet entaillé aux lèvres de Fye qui finit par s'y abreuver.  
Rassasié,le blondinet repoussa le bras de son ami,s'essuya les lèvres et se lécha les doigts.

Page 3 :

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais me suis alimenté mais ne compte plus sur moi pour recommencer.  
\- Arrête de n'en faire qu'à ta tête,magicien de le au moins pour les gamins et la boule de poil.

Sur ces mots,le ninja se coucha et s' qui s'était assoupi tout l'après-midi et toute la soirée,n'avait pas resta toute la nuit assis sur le toit,regardant le ciel,vêtu de son manteau.  
Il redescendit au petit matin dans sa chambre pour prendre une s'habilla et s'installa dans le canapé celui en face de la cheminée de la salle commune.

\- Monsieur Fye,après le petit déjeuner,nous retournons au marché de Noë vous joignez à nous ? lui demanda Sakura.  
\- Bien sûr,Princesse,si c'est ce que vous désirez,je viendrais répondit le magicien.

Quelques minutes plus tard,les voyageurs sortirent de l'auberge et se rendirent au marché.Divers odeurs de nourriture provenaient de plusieurs é par leurs arômes,Fye s'éloigna pour aller voir les autres échoppes non la première : un homme vendait des boules à neiges de tous les pays et des figurines de personnages et de monuments célè deuxième : un couple proposait des livres de tous les genres et sur tous les troisième : une femme vendait des poupées russes et en quatrième : deux adolescentes du même âge que Shaolan et Sakura proposaient des décorations de Noë cinquième : un couple de retraités vendait des jouets et des jeux en sixième : Un homme et ses deux fils proposaient toutes sortes de bouteilles (Alcool,vin,bière,champagnes,etc,,,).La septième : Une femme et sa fille vendaient des robes et des tenues de noë dernière : Deux retraités,leur fille et leurs deux petits enfants proposaient du tissu,de la laine et les aiguilles pour coudre et tricoter.  
Quelques heures plus tard,les voyageurs se réunirent dans la salle commune et s'assirent dans les canapés.

\- Mokona,tu peux envoyer ces paquets à Yuko et Kimihiro,s'il te plait ? Demanda Shaolan.

La boule de poil aspira les cadeaux et atterrirent à la boutique.  
La sorcière des dimensions apparut grâce aux Mokona.

\- Je vous remercie pour la robe,elle est magnifique.C'est pour quelle occasion ?  
\- Nous sommes dans un pays où ils fêtent noë avons décidé de le célébrer aussi répondit Mokona.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu ajouter quelque chose,la voix de Watanuki retentit derrière la sorcière.

\- J'aimerais parler à Shaolan s'ils vous plait,Yuko.

Page 4 :

La sorcière des dimensions sortit de la pièce pour lui laisser la place.  
Sakura,Fye et Kurogane se levèrent à leur tour pour que les deux adolescents puissent discuter tranquillement.

\- Je remercie pour le livre, vais pouvoir tester les recettes.  
Es-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?  
\- Depuis mon réveil,mon arrivée à Tokyo et le départ de l'autre Shaolan,l'ambiance est tendue : Sakura m'é elle je ne ne suis pas le ne parle pas non Kurogane et Mokona m'acceptent sans me juger pour le moment.  
\- Je ne les connais pas très bien mais après ce que la princesse et le magicien ont vécu,je penses que tu devrais leur laisser le temps de digérer ce qui s'est passé à suis sûr que dans très peu de temps,ils t'accepteront aussi et vous deviendrez vite ne culpabilise pas pour un truc que tu n'as pas fait.  
\- Tu as sans doute Kimihiro.  
\- Changeons de sujet : tu m'achètes un cadeau de noël mais moi,je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour.  
\- Ce n'est pas toi bien Kimihiro.  
\- Toi aussi Shaolan.

La communication terminée,Fye,Kurogane,Sakura se rassirent dans les canapé cuisinier posa les plats et les boissons commandés par le ninja,l'archéologue et la princesse sur la table basse et repartit en cuisine.L'ambiance étant toujours tendue entre eux,Mokona se chargea de la distribution des reçut le même livre de recette que reçut une flasque pour y mettre de l' reçut une magnifique robe cousue reçut un livre sur les différents sites archéologiques dans les pays et les reçut un bonnet de noë se remercièrent les uns les autres mais le cœur n'y était deux adolescents,le ninja et la boule de poil commencèrent à vampire les regardait de nouveau écœuré par l'odeur de la repas terminé,ils se levèrent,ramassèrent les assiettes et les verres,les rapportèrent en cuisine comme la veille et allèrent se coucher chacun dans leurs chambres.  
Le lendemain matin,les voyageurs bouclèrent leurs sacs,descendirent à la réception régler la note d'hébergement,Ils quittèrent l'auberge et reprirent leur quête en partant dans une autre dimension grâce à le temps pourra cicatriser leurs blessures et leur peine.


End file.
